Plus Boy
by AyanAdam
Summary: Len Kagamine is your average teenage boy. There is just one thing that's off about him though; his unhealthy obsession over girls. Follow Len in his adventures while he encounters girls from all over! Based off the song by GigaP. R&R!


**+ Plus Boy**

* * *

"Oh Len-sama!" A voice as sweet as candy cooed.

I turned around to face Miku Hatsune; the most popular girl at school! And she's calling me with that cute voice of hers!?

"Come and give me a kiss!"

The teal haired girl pushed out her irresistible cupid bow lips. They were so soft and pink and luscious and... I suddenly felt my pants getting tighter. Just as I was about to smooch Miku, another delicious voice came up to the scene.

" Just what do you think you're doing Len-sama!?"

This time it was Rin Kagane; another extremely cute girl who goes to my school and hangs out with Miku all the time. Strangely she looks a lot like me.

"R-rin where did you come from?" I asked the bombshell blonde.

" I was standing here the whole time while this bitch was trying to steal you away from me!" She snarled at Miku.

Miku wrapped her arms around me and shot Rin a glare as cold as Canada. " Sorry but Len is MY man, looks like you'll have to shop somewhere else sweetie!"

Do I smell a cat fight coming along? Now this is getting exciting!

"Okay then, if Len is your man then you'll have to go through me first!" Rin then positioned herself like she was a character from Street Fighter. If her and Miku do end up fighting, I hope she does that one move like R. Mika where she hits people with her ass.

"So you wanna fight? Well I have plenty of fighting experience!" The teal haired girl looked like she was ready to beat someone up too.

"You fighting? You'll probably cry like a little pussy when you break a nail" Rin snickered.

"Oh its on skank!"

They both lunged at each other and started to fight. Rin was yanking Miku's pigtails while Miku was tugging at Rin's bow; and all of this was over me? If they started to rip each other's clothes off then I would seriously be on cloud 9. While I was beating off to the sight of them fighting I heard another voice; and it wasn't one that would make my pants explode. It was the exact opposite in fact.

"Mr. Kagamine please wake up."

I woke up to Mr. Shion and the rest of the class looking at me. I think I had drool all over my face.

"Good now that you're awake solve for x."

He pointed to the board which had a messed up looking math equation on it. I mean who seriously thought it was a good idea to jumble letters and numbers together?

"Uhhh... 2?" I thought up from the top of my head.

"That answer is incorrect, I'd like to see you after school and clean up that blood from your nose while your at it" Mr. Shion sighed.

I sheepishly wiped the blood off from my nose. Those damn adults, why do they always have to be such a mood killer? Giving me detention just because I got the answer wrong? Although I wouldn't mind if Miss. Sakine gave me detention. She'd spank me for being a bad boy and I would beg her for more and ... oh god my pants are

getting tight again!

* * *

The day went by the same as usual. The only thing that was different was that I got hit in face by a doge ball in gym class. I had better things to look at then to watch for the ball; like the girls and how hot they looked in their gym uniform. Mr. Kamui told me to go to the nurse's office while he was laughing his ass off. That shady bastard! While I was walking down the hallway after school I remembered I had to go see Mr. Shion. I stopped at his door and sighed. The reason why I was here in the first place was because I was daydreaming about cute girls.

Why did girls have to be so amazing?

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys, its been like 2 years since I last wrote fanfiction. I seriously hope I improved since then. **

**I don't think anybody wrote about this song yet ( I hope not). And sorry this chapter is a little short, my limit is usually 1,000 words per chapter. Anyways constructive criticism is always appreciated and I will you see you guys later in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
